A Angel's Final Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: A branched off epilogue of A Knight's Final Fight Some Neptune Bashing. Don't like deal with it
**So people have asked for more Final Fight stories so here is Weiss's. Do note that some differences will be present from the original AKFF story. I hope you enjoy. I do not own RWBY sadly.**

 **A Angel's Final Fight.**

Pain.

That's all I could feel.

Ozpin had recruited us for his strike team to kill Salem. We all eagerly accepted, finally a chance to avenge Jaune. The only way to get to Salem was to go through a labyrinth of caves and tunnels filled with Grimm. So the our group consisting Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Professor Port, Dr. Oobleck, Team (J)NPR, and us, Team RWBY, began our trek down to face Salem.

It was a long and painful journey with only the seven of us students making it to Salem, the rest holding off a large horde of Grimm, but we finally made it to Salem's lair only to be completely overpowered. Ruby was the only one that was able to even hurt her due to her aura. It became clear we had to distract Salem so Ruby could land blows. I would freeze her in place Yang would shoot balls of fire at her and Blake would have clones rush her to draw attention away from Ruby. Team (J)NPR would eliminate the Grimm and White Fang she called to her aide with extreme prejudice while taking potshots at her. We all swore we would kill Salem for taking Jaune away from us. No matter what.

Eventually Salem realized our plan and solely focused on hitting Ruby. Knowing if Ruby went down we were doomed I told Ruby to go for the next opening, charged her head on, and summoned Ice Jaune. It was what I had taken to calling my summon as it looked like an ice sculpture of Jaune. It's a pale imitation to the real thing, simply my subconscious never letting me forget what I lost. Engaging Salem head on with Ice Jaune I focused on staying right up in her face and landing as many blows as possible. Every blow sent my way was intercepted by Ice Jaune while the others besides Ruby took potshots at Salem. Things looked like they were going our way.

I should have known I was wrong.

" **ENOUGH"** Salem shouted agitated at our resistance. In seconds Ice Jaune had been smacked aside into a wall and shattered. Yang came at her from above only to be sent flying back and the same happened to Blake when she went for an attack from behind. I didn't even see her move and the next thing I know she was in front of me. She brought her hand back and then stabbed it into my chest grabbing my heart. I could hear everyone scream my name. The only thing I felt was extreme pain. My body was shutting down.

Salem begins to talk her hand still in my chest grasping my heart "Do you see now the difference between us. Humanity is destined to fall and turn back into dust. Just give up and go join that foolish Arc in death." I try to fight back but I begin to lose conscious. Is this how Jaune felt on the tower?

Is this the end?

Do I die here without avenging Jaune?

No. I can't die without at least helping my team in some way.

Strength filling my body I grab my necklace made of ice dust and pour my aura into it smashing it onto Salem's arm. Ice begins to incase Salem arm and ice encases it and spreads both ways. Ice reaches my chest and begins to spread across my body. In panic Salem rips her arm back only for the hand to break off in my chest. The ice still spreading reaching up to her chest now. "What did you do you insignificant worm?" she questions me frantically.

A laugh escapes my lips causing pain to go through my body. Before I can answer Ruby rushes her now that she won't hit me and cleaves Salem in two from head to toe. There's no blood, she simply fades to black smoke like a grimm. Everyone surrounds me and sees the end result of what I've done. The ice has completely coated my left arm, legs, torso, and the left part of my upper body and is spreading. Tears leak from Ruby's eyes and she frantically tries to reassure me I'll be fine. I know I won't be okay.

" **CRACK"**

My legs crumble into bits of ice and my upper body begins to do the same. I don't have much time left. Grabbing Ruby's hand I pull her close so I can get my last words across. "Ruby tell my sister I'm sorry for me ok." Ruby shakes her head tear's streaming from her eyes "No you can tell her yourself, I can't lose someone else." Ruby you truly were the best partner I could have had.

The ice has covered the left side of my head now. I can only see out of my right eye now. "Ruby there's nothing you can do you dolt. Go be the best huntress ever now and make sure the other know they were the best friend's I could have ever had."

I let go of Ruby right as the ice covers my hand and head only my right eye is uncovered. I can't hear what the others are yelling at me but I know they are begging me to stay with them. A tear slides from my eye only to freeze on the way down my cheek. The ice encases me completely and I shatter.

I find myself in a colorless version of the ballroom at my home. My injuries have disappeared and I'm in my regular outfit. No-one else is nearby.

I'm all alone.

This must be my punishment for the way I treated Jaune. An eternity of solitude. I deserve no less. I treated him quite brutally. It amazes me he never snapped at me. Tears begin to drip down my face. I'll never see my team, NPR, or Winter again. Worst of all I can never apologize to Jaune for the way I treated him. I don't deserve to any way though.

"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry Weiss."

A gasp escapes my lips as I turn around to see Jaune standing behind me. He looks completely fine and isn't missing an arm. He's wearing his normal clothes minus the armor. More tears fall from my eyes at the sight of him. I begin to back up while speaking my voice quivering "Y…you can't be here. I…I don't have a right to see…" I'm cut off by him embracing me and then the words I desperately wanted to hear every time I visited his grave reach my ears. "I forgive you."

I begin to loudly wail after that. I don't deserve his forgiveness after all I've done to him. "How? How can you just forgive me? I was so cruel to you. I never thanked you or apologized to you. I chased off any girl that was interested in you after you rejected me. Just how can you forgive me." I look up to see a look of shock covering his face.

"You…you actually wanted to go on a date. I honestly thought you were joking because Neptune told me you guys were still dating." Anger courses through me. Of course that blue haired worm told him that. He never got over the fact we didn't work out. "No Neptune and I didn't work out and he never accepted that. Besides it doesn't matter you would have rejected me anyway after the way I treated you." As soon as those words left my mouth I feel a flick to my forehead.

"And you saw I'm the dolt. Of course I would have given you a chance. In all honesty I never got over you, I just figured you would never be interested so I quit asking." I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Why would you be interested in me even after the way I treated you. You had Pyrrha Nikos interested in you for crying out loud."

A contemplative look crosses his face. "I'll admit when I first flirted with you that was me trying to have a normal life for once and I found it nice to annoy someone without having to worry about a lynch mob. Eventually I did fall for you but I didn't fall for Weiss Schnee, I fell for Weiss, the beautiful girl with an indomitable will. My childhood taught me that a person's core is what matters. What I saw when I looked at you was a girl who would fight to forge her own path. I saw the way you treated me as a test to earn your affection. As for Pyrrha I saw her as a sister if anything. She treated me like I always thought a sister should so that's the category I placed her in."

My eyes begin to water after hearing that. I can't believe I ever thought he was like others who simply wanted me for the Schnee name. I put my arms back around him and hold him close. "I know I don't deserve you, but if you're willing to lower yourself for me I would like to see what we could be." I feel his hand on my chin turning my head up. His lips capture mine in a gentle kiss. A warmth begins to rise from my chest. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. Ice blue met Azure. A smile crossed his face. "Is that a good enough answer Snow Angel?"

A look of remembrance crosses his face and he suddenly smack me on the back of the head "What the hell were you thinking, pulling a suicide move. I didn't want to see any of you till after you all were old and grey." I stare at him in shock but then put it from his perspective. He had died to save us and yet I joined him so soon after. I embrace him once more and bury me head in his chest muttering apologizes. What he say next shocks me.

"If you want to make it up to me let's dance. We're in a ballroom after all." I don't even have time to protest before he's dragged me into the middle of the room and started a waltz with me. It feels nice to finally deal with my regrets. I rest my head against my chest I wonder what the future holds for the two of us. There is one thing I'm sure of though.

No matter what happens I want Jaune by my side for eternity.

 **So another final fight story done. Also I am working on a story where Jaune can force Grimm to serve him and I'm looking for original grimm for more variety. If I like what you suggest I'll make sure to put a shoutout to you. See you next time.**


End file.
